Revenge of a god
by Cupcake time
Summary: Couldn't figure out a good summary. It has Herobrine in it. Just read! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, let's try this again. Some of my fans might recognize this story because I already posted it. Then, I decided to delete it and work on it a little bit. Also, sorry for the lack of updates. The past weeks have been really crazy. first, i was sick to the extent of not being able to get out of bed. Then, school immediatly decided to load me with homework. And finally, I was grounded for two weeks on something that wasn't even my fault. I've literally just gotten my computer back. Plus, a lot of other stuff. Hope you all don't hate me, luv ya- Cupcake. **

A young teenager limped through the forest. Blood was gushing out from her leg. the wound was surrounded by seared flesh. The girls brown hair was cut short and ragged. It looked as if it had been chopped off all at once. Her eyes were a dull grey as a scared look flooded them. Behind her was an army of spiders, zombies, and skeleton. The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she had been surrounded, a creeper drawing closer by the second.

"Fuck! Somebody help me!" The girl desperately screamed out. She noticed a shadowy figure on the tree line, two white orbs staring. At the sight of this, her eyes turned a vibrant blue and the ground started to shake. She kneeled down, hand still clasped to the pleading wound. She knew this had only a 98% chance of working, but it was her last hope. The ground vibrated harder as her eyes started to glow as brightly as the shadowy figure's. She suddenly leaped into the air, rocketing miles into the night sky. She flipped in the air and was now nose-diving towards the ground. She closed her eyes and hoped that her plan had worked. She was unable to save herself as the shadowy figure leaped at her with a sword, stabbing her in the stomach, a slight grin on his face. Her sight grew hazier as she fell towards her impending doom. She made a final attempted to save her self, her eyes lighting up again. A small bubble of air surrounded her as she fell into the ground.

"Holy crap, Emm! Did you see that?" Natalie said to her companion.

"No, what?" The ginger haired girl murmured, not looking up from her crafting bench.

"You seriously did not hear the sonic boom and scream for help or see the strike of lighting" Natalie said, her eyes glued to the window.

"Nope!"

"Well, I'm going to see what happened." Natalie grabbed her iron sword and stormed through the front door. It was quite a trek to the scene, but when she got there, she taken back by the gruesome scene. The rising sun lit up a giant crater surrounded burning trees, at the bottom of the crater was a young girl lying in a pool of her own blood. The young girl's hair was messy and knotted and matted with blood. The stench of burning flesh filled the air. A giant gash surrounded by seared flesh covered most of her left thigh. An arrow was sticking out her right should. There was a giant hole flooding with blood on her stomach. Bites, scratches, bruises, cuts, and burns accompanied the rest of her body. Natalie rushed up to the girl and checked for a pulse. Surprisingly, the young girl was still alive. She started the long trek home, awkwardly dragging the limp body along with her.

Natalie quickly made a bed and set the limp body on it, then rushed to a chest and pulled out a few bandages and a bottle with a vibrant pink liquid in it. She quickly went to work. Natalie gently poured the pink liquid on to the fatal wound the girl's stomach. She watched as the flesh started to grow back slightly. It jolted to a stop, alerting her that she would need a lot more potion to heal this girl. She wrapped what was left of the wound in a clean white cloth and turned to her leg, using another potion. The gash shrank considerably and the seared flesh had completely disappeared, but it would need to heal on its own until she brewing more healing potions.

She then started working on the arrow wedge into her right shoulder, slowly wiggling in back and forth until it came lose. She looked back at the girl's chest. It was laboriously inhaling and exhaling. Natalie got up from her knees and washed the blood of her hands, then walked upstairs and into the main bedroom. There were two separate beds, her companion fast asleep on one of them. Natalie walked over to the trap doors in one the corners and went down the secret stairs to a small room with many chests, a few cauldrons, and five brewing stands. She took out a few empty bottles, and filled them with water, then grabbed some nether-wart. She placed three water bottles in the brewing stand and added the red mushroom. She then got some glistening melon and glow stone. By then, the potions were finished with the first step of brewing. She added the glistening melon and waited a little longer, brewing a few speed potions along the way. She had finally made a health potion one. She grabbed to of them and then added glow stone dust to the third. She rushed upstairs and started working on the leg wound and arrow hole.

"Natalie, what the fuck are you doing?" A drowsy ginger haired girl shuffled into room and started brewing herself a cup of tea.

"So, you know how I went out last night, well, I found this girl all beat up, so I decided to help her."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

She woke up sweating bullets, but was instantly thrown back down by a pain raging through her stomach. _What the fuck! Herobrine, you are pretty messed up. _She looked around; she definitely was not with Herobrine. This was not the normal hot dry landscape she had escaped from. She was on a soft bed in a small room made of wooden planks. She looked down at herself again. She was covered in blood, bruises, and bandages.

"Natalie, your patient is awake!" a ginger-haired girl was walking down the stairs to her left.

"Really!" the thumping of footsteps could be heard above her as a blonde haired girl rushed down the stairs too. "Oh my god! You're actually alive!" the girl named Natalie was holding a fluorescent pink potion in her hands.

"Who are you two?"

**okay, that's it for now. Finally back to writing. I'm going to need OCs for this story, so leave your ideas in the reviews, because I'm really excited to see what you guys come up with -cupcake**


	2. Chapter 2

'this_ is so stupid' Di thought to her self as she pulled back her long black hair and placed a leather helmet that was died purple on her head. She mounted a pig placed at the starting line and pulled out a carrot on a stick. Next to her was a man in a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. She new him as Steve._

_"Welcome to the fifth and final race in the piggy grand prix!" Steve straightened his yellow helmet and looked at the announcer. It was a young notch. 'This really was stupid'. _

_"You already know the rules so," she looked at the crowd not many people were watching. It was just a few friends. Then her eyes met with Herobrine. He looked a lot like young Steve, but with those emotionless blank white eyes. He smiled at her glance. A rare sight for the boy to smile. Di blushed in return._

_ Notch noticed. He wasn't happy with the fact that his brother was happy. But it was not under his control to keep him from being happy, was it? _

_"Racers at the ready." Something has to be done to get him back into his state of torture. "On your mark," something had to be done to the girl. _

_"Get set," maybe now?_

_ "GO!" Yes...now!_

Di jolted up from the warmth of the covers. What made her relive that day? Who was she living it as. This was like no other dream she had had. It was true, that meant Notch was the whole reason for the incident. She had all but blocked that memory out of her mind.

"oh good, you're awake." Natalie was standing in the door way. She was holding a mug of coffee. "you're working on the garden today. Supplies are already out there."

Di sighed and got up and dressed, then rugged down the stairs. She had made a deal with the girls. They would protect her until she was able to fend for herself. In return, she would have to do part of their dirty work. She really wanted to be back on the road, getting back to Notch City, but if she did that right now, she would get ripped to pieces by Herobrine. She picked up the hoe and started working on expanding the farm, letting her thoughts fly free as she did so. She wondered what it was like back at home. How were her friends doing?

"Probably wondering where the fuck Di is right now." She muttered to her self. Of course, there might be the possibility that they never gave a fuck about her. They might have just wanted a fast way to get to be friends with Notch. A tear leaked out of her eye. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

"No Di, don't think like that. You know your friends care about you." Next question, what was happening to her stuff. The cat is probably gone. The little thing probably had escaped through the window.

"You know, people say talking to yourself is the first sign of the person going crazy." This voice was unfamiliar to her. It was the other girl that lived in the house. Di didn't talk to her much. She looked back to see Emm leaning on a fence post.

"Um."

"I don't agree with those people. Those are the people that are insane." Di smiled.

"I was just thinking about my friends and my house." She continued her working.

"Is it okay if I start planting some carrots?"

"Yeah, it's your farm." She picked up some carrots and started planting them.

"So, would you like to share your amazing adventure that brought you to this place?" Emm asked as she when for more of the orange vegatable.

"No, not right now. Truth be known, I don't remember half of it because I'm still rendering it." Emm looled a little dismayed at this statement. "But I promise, I'll tell you when I can remember it all."

**so, I forgot to tell you the format you should put your OCs into.**

**name:**

**Username:**

**Skin:**

**personality:**

**back story: optional**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hey Sam, what's up?" Di was hanging by her left ankle from a tree branch. Below her was a cackling young Herobrine. _

"_Okay, you're lucky Darren didn't follow me. Why are you stuck my snare trap?" Sam had mid length brown hair with golden highlights. Her green eyes were glued on the young god who was still curled up on the ground, laughing. She was wearing a red quarter-sleeved flannel jacket, blue jeans, and short light brown boots._

"_Well, Idiot-brine decided to scare me while I was coming to your kingdom, so when he did, he scared me into this trap. Now he refuses to get me down."_

"_I have no regrets." Herobrine said as he tried to recover from his laughing fit. He pulled out a knife and cut the rope, causing her to fall on her head._

"_Hey, what was that for?" Di said, rubbing her head. _

"_Like I said, I have no regrets." He said and folded his arms. Sam stood there and watched the action unfold. Shouting in the forest stopped their bickering._

"_I think that's my brother. Hide!" Di and Hero climbed up a nearby tree and watched silence._

"_Oh it's just Samantha." A man walked into the clear with a group of hunters._

"_No sir, I swear I heard other voices." A man in the group chimed in._

"_There, up in the tree." Another man pointed to the tree Di and Hero were in. _

"Hey, you want to go mining?" Emm said after they had finished the farm.

"Um, sure." Di didn't really know how to react. Emm was usually kind of distant from every one in the household. What had caused to be so close? The two walked inside to get the pickaxes and any other things that would be needed.

"What are you guys doing?" Natalie said. She was working on making an enchantment table.

"We're gonna go mining." Emm replied.

"Oh, okay. Be safe. Make sure to get some coal. We're running low." Natalie said, not even raising her head. Emm ran upstairs to get something, leaving Di with Natalie.

"Hey, look after her." Natalie muttered.

"What?"

"She is trying to become friends with you. I'm one of her only friends right now. She had a bad past. This is why she was so isolated when you first came here. Trust me, when she does become your friend, you can trust her with your life. I, however, you need to be worried about. Just because I saved your life, doesn't mean I want to be your friend." Di was stunned. That was the exact opposite of what she had expected from Natalie. What was going on?

**Hey guys, I think is my favorite story yet. Thank you, raydoesminecraft, for sending in your OC, Samantha. -Cupcake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just want to say thank you for the writing help and tips. I'm still really new to this stuff so your tips really help. Also, thanks for the OCs. I'm trying to get at least one in each chapter. Some people are confused about the format of the chapters. The parts that are written completely like **_**this**_** are the memories. Sorry if that was confusing. Okay, enjoy!**

_Di sighed and opened the door to her small house in the woods. It wasn't as glamorous as Notch's mansion. It's what she called homely. It had a living room with a fireplace, a kitchen, and two bedrooms (One for her, one for a guest). She sat down on small couch in front of the unlit fireplace. The little cabin usually had a happy essence, but now the darkness made it seem sad. _

"_You're not doing any good just sitting there." A bodiless voice called out. The voice sounded kind and echoed through every little corner of the room. _

"_What? Who's there?" Di shot up off the couch. Her eyes scanned every part of the room. There was no one. She was alone in the room. _

"_Oops, sorry." A flash of light revealed a girl with wings. Her wings were white with a golden gradient at the tips. She had slightly wavy crimson hair with a golden streak. Sunglasses with a golden sheen covered her eyes. She wore a dark denim jacket and shimmery sky blue shirt with glittery gold lettering that said "SKY ARMY". She also wore a short dark denim skirt with a ruffled hem, shimmery sky blue sneakers with glittery gold laces, a golden amulet with a purple gem, and a sky blue cape with a glittery pickaxe pattern._

"_Um, who are you?" Di asked, slowly backing towards the wall where her stone sword was sitting. _

"_My name is Fiara Guardian, I am here on the order of Sky Army!" _

Di picked up a block of iron ore that she had just mined. The two girls had been quiet the whole mining trip. She wouldn't be surprised if Emm had already left and gone back to the surface without her. Of course, that would be a lot easier for Natalie. What was up with her? One second, she was a sweet girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, now she was threatening her… somewhat. She honestly didn't know any more.

"So, where are you from?" Emm spoke up. Well, this was better than silence.

"Notch City." Di could here Emm stop mining.

"Isn't Notch City for admins?" Di sighed and sucked in a deep breath. These people really know how to tear at the seams.

"I was invited to live there by a friend ho is an admin. Sadly, I'm not going to be able to find my way back that easily." Di sighed.

"I used to live there too." Emm squeaked, causing Di to whip her head back at the trembling minecraftian.

"How…how were you an admin? I thought that there wasn't a new admin." Di went back to mining a patch of gold ore.

"I wasn't an admin. I-I was friends with a lot of them… a-and then s-something happened." She could tell that the ginger was on the brink of tears.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it. I know how hard it is," Her apology was stopped by a large crashing sound. A Half-Valkyrie girl with white and golden wings teleported in, creating a fairly big crater. In her hand was a diamond sword with a quartz handle dotted with purple and blue gems. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes wear pure white.

"FIA!" Di rushed over to the winged girl who was barely on her feet. She caught Fia in her arms as she stumbled down to her knees.

"Fia, tell me what happened. What happened to you? Why are you here?" She noticed the blood dripping to the floor. It had gone unnoticed until a pool had formed in the crater.

"Who is she?" Emm pulled out some bandages from her pack and started searching for the wound.

"H-hero is back." She mumbled before going limp. Emm and Di glanced at each other. Emm continued to search for the wound as Di picked her up and gently tucked in her wings.

"Fia, hang in there. Just remember that Sky is waiting for you at the sky army base!" Di yelled and started running through the cave. They soon reached the surface where the sun was setting in the mountains, casting an eerie shadow over the trio.

"This is just perfect. Now we're going to get eaten alive by minions!" Di said. Her eyes started glowing a light blue. "Emm, hold on to my arm and don't let go as if your life depended on it."

"What?" She just glared at the ginger with the blank blue eyes. Emm quickly clasped onto her right arm. Di immediately shot up into the air to get a look at the surroundings. The house was a few blocks away. Di flew forward, landing in front of the house.

"Okay, what was that?" Emm started to back away.

"We'll talk about it later." The glow faded away from her eyes leaving a worried look. She rushed in with the injured girl.

"What the fuck is that." As soon as she entered the room, Natalie gaped and pulled out a sword.

"I swear to Notch, if you do not help me now, I will personally call the ender dragon and have you banished to the void so shut the fuck up and get the damn healing potions." Natalie gave a weak nod and rushed up the staircase. Di followed close behind. She carefully set Fia down on her bed and stretched out her wings, checking each feather for any bends or breaks.

"D-Di, where are we?" the girl tried to sit up, but quickly grasped her side and laid back down. She had been stabbed in the same place that Di had a week before.

"Heck if I know. What happened to you? I swear to god, if that bastard hurt you… He is dead, absolutely dead to me." Her eyes started to glow again.

"Di, calm down. Yes, this was the doing of Herobrine, but don't blame him. He is just restless."

"Fia, I've known Hero since beta. He is never just restless. He always has a reason. He attacked me too. That's why I'm here."

**Wow, that chapter took way too long to be written. I'm so sorry that it's taking so long. Thank you, SkybornWriterGal, for sending in Fia. I'm having a lot of fun making this story with the help of my friends. Please continue to send in the OCs. They really help me out so that I don't have to think up a lot of new characters. I so glad that I'm being supported by even this amount of people.**

**- cupcake**


	5. Chapter 5

_A six-year-old boy with black hair covering one eye walked through a dark forest. He whistled a song as he went. He had pale skin and brown eyes. In his hand was a potion of harming. He wore a grey t-shirt, brown leather boots, a grey cloak, and black jeans. He had been ordered to meet someone by the name of Samantha Winchester. The orders were to kidnap her. He didn't know why; his father had just ordered him to enter the kingdom, get the girl, and get out. Nothing more, nothing less. __**Ace.**__ A ark and evil voice rang in his head._

"_Yes, dad?" Ace said in a bored tone. __**Do you remember the plan? All we need is the girl. I want you to do nothing else. Also, if her brother tries to protect her, kill him with the potion. Do you understand? **__Ace sighed and nodded his head. He hated his father, who had forced him to leave his mother and live in the nether. Of course, a half mob like him doesn't come every update. He was a rare being Even though he was still in training; he still had the capability of being a boss fight. Well, what would you expect from the spawn of the wither king. But he was new to this world, only having memories of when he lived in a village with his mother. He didn't know much about this world and would rather be exploring rather than kidnapping some princess. He had reached the walls of the great kingdom. Ace sighed once more and started to form a layer of black smoke around him. __**I see you've gotten better at this ability. You must remember that she is not someone to be looked down on. She is the sister of Darren Winchester. She is well trained; you must take her by surprise. **_

"_Will you shut up already? It's hard enough to focus on my own, but with someone messing up my mind, it's one hundred percent harder. You're lucky I haven't figured out how to break this stupid seal." Ace began to rant. The smoke had teleported him inside the walls and made him nearly invisible. He started jumping from roof top to roof top, moving towards the castle in the distance. It was dark out, and the streets were empty of villagers. He could see them through the window of their small hats. They were talking or eating or playing a game. Ace had never been in contact with another person other than his father, who technically isn't a person. He looked up at the sky. Bright lights scattered the sky and a moon hung in the middle. It was midnight. He looked like he had made no progress to the castle, but there were millions of houses in between him and the wall. He sat down on the roof, taking deep breathes. He had not stopped since entering._

"_Dad, I can't do this. I'm only six." He gasped. This was more than a normal six-year-old could do. The transparency of his body started to fade into the pale complexion he normally had. He looked up at the starry night again. __**Why did you stop? You are wasting time. Someone will see you. **_

"_I'm tired. Why do we have to do this?" Ace whined. He was not used to how cold the over world was at night. He had been living in the hot climate of the nether for most of his life. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started to shiver. He felt like giving up. It's not like this was the last day that he would be able to get her. __**Listen to me, son. This is not something to be taken seriously. This girl will grow up to become the killer of our home. **__Ace sighed and got up._

"_If I try to teleport again, I might get caught. Even if I don't, I'll be even more out of breath than I already am. I guess I'll have to risk it." The smoke started to form around his body again. Soon, it cleared away leaving a black space where he had been before. He was now in a large bedroom. A little girl was sleeping in a bed way too big for her. She had brown hair with streaks of gold. He walked towards the sleeping girl. She seemed about the same age as him. He placed a single hand on her shoulder and was about to teleport when an immense pain raged through the back of is head. __**We've been hit! **_

"_Shut up!" he said as he whipped around to face the attacker. It was a little girl, probably the same age as him, but about two inches taller. Her eyes glowed a light blue and had no pupils. In her hand was a frying pan as big as her head. She was in a fighting stance._

"_Did you just say shut up to me?" she glared at him with emotionless eyes._

"_N-no, y-you've got it wrong." He started backing away, but bumped into the bed. _

"_Well, then who were you saying it to?" He grabbed the sleeping girl and started to teleport._

"_Don't you dare lay a finger on Sam. I will tear you limb from limb!" She grabbed on to him and pulled the boy away. She then threw him on he ground and pushed her knee into his stomach. She was surprisingly strong for a six-year-old._

"_Darren, hurry put and help me!" she called out. He could hear footsteps coming up the hallway. The girl's eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue. He remembered this girl now. She had seen her one day while he had been exploring the nether fortress that he called home._

_(flash back within a flash back)_

"_Daddy, look, there's a girl out there. We should go help her!" A small girl in what looked to be a teal blue shirt and a purple pants was dashing towards a nether portal._

"_No, we will not help her." Her long black hair was streaming behind her, revealing glazed over blue eyes. They were a vibrant blue, almost hypnotic. Ace really wanted to go help the girl, but his father held him back._

"_Why can't we help her."_

"_Because she is a girl, and girls can not be trusted." He watched in horror as a ghast started shooting at her. She was about to reach then portal when a fire charge hit her directly in the side, leaving a horrible gash surrounded by burn flesh on her side. A hoard of zombie pigmen surrounded her and started to hurt her even more.  
"NO! She's going to die if we don't help her." His father pulled him away and got up close to his face._

"_You must learn that this is the way that the world works. She cannot be saved. You are a hopeless being because of your flesh body. This is what they'll do to you." He jerked away and stormed down the hall. Ace snuck back to the balcony from which he was watching. The pigmen had left their prey. She was propped up against the portal, which was in ruins. A pool of blood streamed down the hill she was on and strained the already red block with crimson. Another person dressed like her flew over. He saved her… he did, not Ace._

"Emm, I don't know if I have enough supplies to keep this up. We can't be running a hospital and create a head quarters at the same time." Natalie said.

"No, you're building a headquarters. I don't want to be involved in your shit!" Emm was on the verge of tears.

"Well to bad. You were involved the day you let me into your house."

"Exactly, you are in my house. I can tell you to leave any time. I saw what you said to Di. I really want you two to get along. You know what, if you act up again, you'll get kicked out. I really wanted to be your friend, but it's impossible. I can't keep on living like I don't know who set free Herobrine. You are a criminal and you are so lucky that I haven't called any of my friends at Notch City!"

"Oh, if only they hadn't forgotten about you. Di is dangerous. How am I going to be able to get this into your thick head?" Di gasped. She should have never been eavesdropping. All she could here was the hysteric sobbing of Emm and the sound of Natalie climbing down a ladder. She was about to talk when she heard the creaking of a ladder stop.

"Stop sobbing, I hear something." Natalie was speaking. The sobbing consided. Di stopped breathing. She heard laughter. She heard the laughter of a maniac, someone who she hated now.

"Hero…"

"Diamond." It was the voice of Hero. Her eyesight was then blocked by something. She felt a cloth wrapping around her eyes and the swirling feeling of being teleported. He was taking her back…back home.


End file.
